All's Well That Ends Well
by ideomania
Summary: Takes place after Series four. The Doctor sneaks back for Rose, but she needs to say goodbye to her family first. Starring: Rose, the Doctor, 10.5, Jackie, Pete and little Tony. A little bit family fluffy.


That little glitch messed with me, I couldn't do anything it was SO frustrating so i ended up writing this...or at least the first 6 pages, and I've just been working on it. Hope you like it. A one chapter story.

Setting: Takes place sometime after the events of series 4. I made him come back. Because he should have.

Hope you like it.

* * *

The Doctor hastily grabbed for the door handle of the closet before pulling Rose in behind him. He shushed her squeal of surprise and wrapped one hand around her mouth to quiet her further. She stared at him with wide questioning brown eyes. He ignored her and listened carefully for any noises outside their hiding spot, ignoring her little murmurs of protest.

Finally feeling it was safe to do so he took his hand off her mouth and stepped back a little. Well as far as he could in such a small space.

"I know you probably have some questions-" he whispered

"Probably!" Rose spluttered, before the Doctor shushed her again and continued quietly.

"Rose let me finish. I made a mistake, so I came back to fix it. How would you feel about travelling through all of time and space with the most brilliant man in the universe?" he paused and made a face "again."

"I dunno, would you be there?" Rose asked snidely.

"Rose-"

"No, you don't get to ask me to abandon my family three times!" she said stepping closer and raising her voice to a harsh whisper, "Especially after rejecting me. Maybe I'm happy – did that _even_ cross your mind?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"_Rose_, of course I...If your happy I'll just" he sighed "_go_...if that's what you want. If your sure."

He placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, just wanting a little contact before she turned him away. She didn't seem in a huggable mood. He'd known it was a possibility that she'd say no, but he still wasn't quite prepared for it.

She shrugged the hand off, and grabbed it mid-air before it could go to rub the back of his neck. "If I'm sure." she repeated unhappily. She entwined their fingers, "Not sure if you thought I was joking when I said I wanted to stay with you back on the beach. But I've always been sure. _Your_ the problem."

"You kissed _him_." he protested "I didn't make you do that."

Rose sighed, "He told me something that you couldn't" she looked down "or _wouldn't_, and for a moment it was you. It was _you_ saying those words to me." she shook her head "That's the only way I can explain it."

He tipped Rose's head back up and met her eyes sincerely "I'll give you that there _might be_ some vague resemblance between us." Rose giggled and he felt lighter.

They both froze hearing voices getting closer. The Doctor risked a look at the door before putting a finger to his lips, turning back to look at Rose he found her already copying him – a wide grin lighting her face. He mirrored her, remembering fondly. Forgetting the danger outside the door when the temptation to hug her suddenly overwhelmed him he pulled Rose closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. It suddenly crossed his mind that whether she agreed or not he wasn't leaving without her.

When the voices had faded and the silence within the closet had been filled with only the sound of their breathing for almost 10 minutes – the Doctor decided it was safe. Pulling back just a little to see her face better, he tried to quiet the sound of his hearts beating wildly in his ears – they only had so long before they had to go. Possibly forever, but he'd said that before.

"Well?" he asked unsure what he was even asking. Did he want to know whether she would come willingly (he hadn't taken a hostage in a while), or whether she was happy here? And did it even matter when _they_ could be happy together?

Rose reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I can't just leave them." she frowned worriedly.

The Doctor didn't have to ask who she referred to. "We can't stay _here_." he reasoned "The TARDIS will die."

"No-one's asking you to stay." Rose replied shaking her head. She rubbed her eye, "Do you realise that I just finished a 16 hour shift? I need some sleep, and I need to be able to change and get exploded alien out of my hair." she complained "Not making life changing decisions in a closet at 4 in the mornin!"

The Doctor picked a piece of green goo out of her hair, "I was wandering what that was." He studied it closely and looked up " Sliveen?"

"Is'nt _always_." Rose replied with a small sigh "They're crawling all over this universe, or at least our little piece of it. _Every_ other week I'm-" she stopped realising it wasn't the time for this conversation. "Anyway what do you expect me to do? I've sort of bonded with the latest edition" she caught his look "Oh, eew _not that way_! It's been 4 months, we've become good friends and I've settled back into routine..."

"Part of your previous routine was getting back. What happened to that?" the Doctor asked pointedly.

Rose pursed her lips, "Sometimes you have to let things go for the good of everybody." she responded tiredly. "You didn't _see_ what it was like last time, and well it's hard to grieve losing someone who _not only isn't dead_ but is standing right next to you, sitting right across from you eating lunch, or calling you on your mobile because he got lost in the supermarket again!" she finished angrily.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" he Doctor asked disbelievingly.

"_Of course_ I missed you!" Rose cried burying her face in her hands in frustration "Honestly the only thing worse then explaining this once is doing it twice. Look..." she started putting her hands up in surrender "the way I explained it to him is that it's like being left with a twin brother who knows my life as well as you do, while its more comforting then last time it's actually a bit insulting that you think that's good enough."

"Insulting." the Doctor repeated quietly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, alright then why haven't you cloned _me_, or something instead of coming _all this way_?" she asked tightly.

"Clone _you_?!" the Doctor asked outraged forgetting he was trying to keep things quiet. "_Clone __you_?!" he repeated, completely at a loss for words.

Alarmed that they might be discovered Rose leapt the small distance between them and slapped a hand across his mouth to muffle him, "_Quiet _remember." She reminded making a face, "I _don't_ want to be discovered in this closet having a secret conversation with the man who abandoned me on a beach. Twice." she held up two fingers pointedly as she took her hand away from his mouth, slowly in the hope that he'd calmed.

She let out a deep breath, "I was just making a point. It wouldn't be enough for you, why should it be enough for me?"

"It's not like I made him _on purpose._" he added glaring down at her.

"And there was just _no_ room in the TARDIS for a half brother, so you left him for me to deal with." Rose muttered.

"Rose, it wasn't like that. I didn't want you to be alone, _and _I didn't want to have to deal with him.", he admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no I couldn't be left alone with my _family_", Rose chuckled shivering "What would I have done?"

The Doctor reached forward and picked some more sliveen out of Rose's hair, "When did things get so complicated?" he asked quietly as he flicked the goo off his fingers.

"When _you_ met Rose Tyler", Rose smiled "I'm only _human_, you can hardly expect me to make things easy for you" she added with a frown "Where would the fun be in that?"

The Doctor grinned and leant in to hug her "So true" he whispered fondly in her ear.

Rose played with the wild bits of hair at the back of his head, "How long have you got?" she asked softly.

The Doctor straightened up but kept and arm around her, "_We_ have about an hour, or so." he replied seriously.

Rose looked up seriously at him, "I have family, a successful-wonderful-well paying job, a bunch of new friends, and I have more or less an idea of what will happen tomorrow. What can _you_ offer me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor smirked, "How about all of time and space, free meals and board, never knowing what tomorrow will bring and the company of the smartest man in the universe." he offered smugly.

"Hmm..." Rose said looking thoughtful "Doctor I don't think that Jack _wants_ to travel with us any more, now he's got his own team."

She laughed at his scowl, "Oh, _you mean you_. Well been there done that. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"How about if I gave you _your own sonic screwdriver_?" the Doctor asked slyly.

"Sorry, but you won't change my mind with bananas _either_." Rose said shaking her head.

The Doctor sighed, "I really didn't want it to come down to this" he apologised as he stepped in front of her. Rose frowned watching him get himself together, gasping when he placed an arm around her waist and drew her close. Cupping her face in one hand, the Doctor stared intensely down at her, he pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you too." he whispered as Rose teared up.

"That's not fair" she complained weakly, her pout quickly becoming a grin she couldn't wipe off.

"How's this for fair" the Doctor asked as he leaned in and kissed her softly, lingering a bit before drawing back to rest his forehead on hers again. "Do you want to say good-bye to your family in person or leave a note?" he grinned.

Rose's hands rested on either side of his chest, and she could feel how fast his hearts were beating. She couldn't get the grin off her face, but she fought hard to contain the laughter that threatened to bubble to the surface not wanting to seem joyfully hysterical. The Doctor's ego was big enough thank you very much without her inflating it even further. She concentrated on her breathing, "We'll tell them together." she whispered hoarsely.

The Doctor twisted a piece of Rose's hair between his fingers as he spoke, "You know we could just make a run for it. No awkward goodbyes, no tears – just Run." he finished hopefully.

Rose raised an eyebrow, vetoing that idea without saying a word. "_You_ are going to step out of this closet with me, we'll find mum and you'll explain exactly why we're leaving. Then I'll call dad he's probably still at work (mum lets him get away with it every now and again), I'll have to introduce you to Tony and Johnny's around here somewhere-"

"Johnny?" the Doctor asked

"Oh" Rose gasped guilty "Well, he asked me to name him, he couldn't go around as just 'Doctor' – people kept asking Doctor Who? So he's Dr. John Smith in this universe." she explained hurriedly.

The Doctor smirked, "Bet he loves that"

Rose slapped his arm, "_Hey_, best I could come up with, and it suits him. In fact he's almost completely used to it now." Rose frowned as the Doctor continued to look amused.

"You _named him_." he repeated wonderingly "Rose he's not some injured squirrel you found in the park, he's a human being." he reminded gently.

"_He asked me_. Besides it's not like I called him _Mittens_ or anything."

"Mittens?" he asked feeling she hadn't chosen that name at random. His suspicions were confirmed when Rose bit her lip and wouldn't look at him. In fact her eyes looked a little shiny and blinked rapidly – like she was blinking back tears and this time it had nothing to do with him. Well _this_ him anyway.

He tilted her face up to his, "Rose?" he asked, surprised when her face crumpled and she bent over breathing unevenly between short giggles. He waited until she got her breath back enough to tell him what on earth she was thinking that was so funny.

She straightened up and took a deep breath, "He grew from a hand, so Mittens seemed almost suitable" she explained digging her fingernails into her palms to keep her composure.

The Doctor stared at her in complete shock and she broke down again, and hand pressed firmly over her mouth "Oh god...don't tell him.... I said that" she gasped out covering her face with the other hand.

The Doctor waited for her to calm down again, holding her against him, her face buried in his shirt. She was hysterical, but it wasn't something he could help. He hadn't_ known_ he'd arrive just as she was getting home from work. _Mittens_ he thought silently to himself with a grin, _oh _how he'd missed her.

When Rose had composed herself yet again, she loosened her grip on his shirt, moved her arms around his neck and tilted her face up, "So before we leave the relative safety of the closet I wanna tell you something." she said calmly meeting his gaze.

"Uh huh and what would that be?" the Doctor asked contentedly, not pleased that they'd be leaving the safety of the closet, but happy that soon they'd be on their way.

"This." she replied smoothly pulling his face down to hers and kissing him again, both of them smiling as he pulled her closer. They lingered a bit, neither wanting to pull way. Rose's hands wound in his great _great_ hair and she was just about to suggest they go and face the world now, when the world found them.

"Rose!" a voice shrieked suddenly invading their private world as light suddenly flooded the small space "AND you! _You_ have some nerve." Jackie yelled her finger pointing at the flushed frightened Doctor, who was presently trying to press himself into the towels- and blend. Rose giggled at his expression of horror and covered her mouth when her mother turned her focus to her. "You said you had to work late again. So what's _this_ then?!" she hissed angrily "Are you just going to take him back and run off, _and_ _don't even try_ to tell me it's Johnny – because I just left him in the kitchen." she warned as Rose opened her mouth to explain.

"_Jackie_ it's not what it looks like!" the Doctor said shouted desperately, wearily wondering if he could leap past her somehow, and drag Rose back to the TARDIS. Why hadn't he come up with a better explanation, something _a little less cliché_, something _a bit more eloquent_. He didn't want to get slapped again.

He grimaced as her angry face swung around to glare at him. He really _really _didn't wanna get slapped again. Suddenly something occurred to him, "You _all_ live together here? 'Johnny's' just part of the _family_ is he?" he asked looking at Rose.

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she gaped at him, _well now certainly wasn't the time for this and what the hell was he going to tell her mother? _She almost covered her face in dismay, he was almost certainly going to make this worse. "Mum its fine really, we were just about to come find you." she said soothingly.

"Oh _really_?" Jackie asked, one hand resting on her hip, the other holding tightly to some freshly washed towels. She scowled at both of them, ignoring what the doctor had said "and _what for_ exactly? Is he dragging you off again, more _travelling_?" she asked with distaste. "Suppose we'll _never _see you again, will we?!"

Rose's eyes flew to the Doctor's silently asking for help. "Well the thing is-" he tried hesitantly

"The answer's No!" Jackie said interrupting him.

He gaped at her, "Sorry?"

"Oh your _going_ to be sorry." Jackie said raising a hand warningly, looking ready to make him very sorry. _Oh, he could feel his face stinging already_.

The Doctor in his haste to get more distance between him and Jackie stumbled back, fell over his feet and onto the ground in a heap on the floor of the closet. A couple of towels fell off the shelf and on to his head. Quickly Rose stepped in front of him, shielding him from her mother's sight and any possible slap. Looked like it was _her turn_ to save the day. She squinted at her mother trying to adjust to the sudden light and get the right words together before she opened her mouth again.

Suddenly the closet door opened wider and a familiar person with scruffy brown hair and converses peered curiously into the closet, "What's all this then?" he asked with an amused grin.

"_Oh" _Jackie cried furiously "its just _the Doctor_ himself not _satisfied_ with have stolen 2 years of my daughters life! _Not to mention_ the 2 years she spent planning her way _back_ to him! Now I find him ready to sneak her off again and _groping_ her in my_ laundry cupboard!_ And on my good towels too!

Johnny raised his eyebrows, "Ah, so that's what the screaming was about" he nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at the Doctor "and I'll assume the _pleading_ was coming from _you_." He smiled and offered a hand to Rose, edging Jackie out of the doorway gently, "care to come out of the closet Tyler?" he asked her looking amused.

Rose sighed and glanced back at the Doctor, he couldn't hide behind her forever. Accepting the hand she stepped into the hallway. While Jackie stood steaming, quietly glaring at the Doctor. Rose turned and leaned up to whisper in Johnny's ear "Sorry, we _really_ were just about to come and find you and mum." She frowned "What's she doing up anyway? its _four_ in the morning!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes "What do you _think_ she's doing up? She worries about you and your father working such late hours. You don't exactly work in a _normal_ office, anything could happen to either of you at anytime. You know that." he whispered back giving her an arrogant smirk.

"Oi, _you_ work there too smarty-pants" she reminded him with an elbow in the side.

He rolled his eyes at Rose and then turned back to the Doctor "Give us a minute" he said as he shut the cupboard door, not giving the Doctor any time to protest.

He turned back to Rose "Yeah, but she doesn't worry about _me_ half as much as you two. Thinks I can take care of myself for some _bizarre _reason." he said with a pointed look in the Doctor's general direction. He had been quite a sight covered in towels. And now they could hear some low muttering coming from behind the door.

Jackie eyed the two next to her and gave one more glare at the cupboard door "Come find me when you've managed to get him out. I've got better things to do then stand here all day waitin' on him." She shoved the towels into Rose's arms "and put those away will you dear." she added. They watched her walk back down the hall, both letting out a sigh in relief.

"Well after this she'll worry more." Rose said knowingly, continuing their conversation.

"After _this_ she'll probably think I'm incredibly fragile." he frowned at the cupboard "Rose, _he is_ _hiding_ in her _laundry cupboard _for gods sake." he rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

She watched him with a grin "I'll miss you" Rose promised giving him a hug around the towels.

"I'll miss you too _Rose Tyler_" he whispered in her ear squeezing her tightly and pulling her off the ground.

"Oomph" Rose mumbled into his shoulder "I _do_ still need air you know" she added kicking her legs in the air.

He released her but kept an arm around her shoulders "Do we really have to let him out of the closet?" he asked "I'm sure there's plenty of air."

"_Yes_, you jolly well do!" came the impatient reply from the cupboard. "Rose, there's no handle on this side."

Rose giggled, putting a hand over her eyes "This has been an impossible day" she moaned "First there was the confusion over the transformer coils from that crash we were investigating last week, long story short R&D – Big explosion – No casualties, which you missed by the way." she poked him to punctuate her words "and tomorrow you'll find a large chunk of level G6 missing, we also had a mini hostage situation in the isolation lab -Which I had to deal with..._by myself. _That was 5 hours of my life I'm never getting back again. And I'm not even going to start telling you about the trouble I've been having with the sliveen- because I'll just go on for hours."

Rose took in a deep breath and then grinned and laughed happily "Hey, I'm not even going to have to do the paperwork. Guess that'll be _your_ job." and promptly did a little happy dance in celebration.

"And now you have a Doctor in a cupboard." Johnny pointed out.

"And now I have a Doctor in a cupboard." Rose agreed with a nod reaching for the handle and opening the door.

The Doctor shuffled out into the light hallway, blinkingly with a hand over his eyes. Rose dodged him and started to put the towels away like her mother had asked. She even put back the ones the Doctor had knocked off the shelf.

"She's gone then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep" Rose replied closing the door behind her and leaning against it. "All safe. I have to say though that I thought it could have gone better."

"Alot of things would have been better then that. Having to run naked through Times Square would have been better then being on the receiving end of _that_." Johnny muttered to himself, receiving a glare from Rose.

"What _again_?" she asked innocently.

The Doctor shook his head and ignored the exchange, "So we'd better be off then?" he said looking at Rose.

She glared at him, "If you think _that _was a goodbye you're more seriously deranged then I thought."

"I'm not deranged, I just don't want to see _your mother_ again – or worse let her see _me_." the Doctor muttered quietly under his breath.

Johnny offered Rose his arm "Shall we?"

She grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth, "What? Venture into the chaos and face the wrath of Jackie Tyler? Are you _sure_ you want to come? You could wait downstairs." Rose offered.

"And _miss_ all the fun? Not bloody likely Tyler!"

Rose moved to take his arm, but the Doctor intercepted her and grabbed her hand, dragging her off down the hallway. "Come on then Rose, let's get this over with", he cringed "_before we're stuck here forever_."

Rose could only try and keep pace as she glanced back over her shoulder at an amused Johnny hurrying to catch up. He winked at her, seeming to understand exactly what had got her Doctor so anxious to see her mother again.

They found Jackie in the upstairs study, well it was less of a study now and more of a shrine to everything 'Eastenders' – or as it was called on this side of the void 'Westenders'. The Doctor could only shake his head in wonder, as he reached out a hand to pick up a signed photograph of Jackie and some of the cast members.

Lightening fast Rose snatched his hand out of the air for the second time that day, "Oi, we want her in a _good _mood, so don't touch _anything_!" she whispered furiously standing in front of him holding his hand _and_ his wrist. She held on until he nodded, and then turned to face her mum.

"Mum we-" she stopped when she saw her mum hold up a hand from her spot near the fireplace, her back to them.

Jackie stood up from her chair and turned around revealing a laptop in her hands, Pete was on the screen. "I was just telling your dad that your off again." she said quietly, with a little sniff, a tear running down her cheek.

Rose dropped the Doctor's hand and flew across the room as fast as her feet would carry her, Johnny not far behind. The Doctor stayed near the door, keep your exits in sight and within reach worked in most situations. "_Oh_ mum" she sighed putting an arm around her and resting her head on Jackie's. She waved at her father, "Hi dad, bet you weren't expecting this when you got up this morning."

"I certainly wasn't" he sighed tiredly "how long have you got?"

Rose looked over at the Doctor who mouthed a time, as Johnny took the computer from Jackie's arms and set it on a nearby shelf. "About twenty minutes" she answered sadly hugging her mother. "You can't get home in time can you?" she asked quietly.

Pete looked down at the desk in front of him, "I'm sorry sweetheart, even if I left now..." he let the sentence drift off. Rose blinked back some tears, and Jackie held her tighter.

Johnny spoke up, "You could _always _try the teleport. It's still being developed" he scoffed "I'm mean it's not exactly _practical _to be teleported somewhere without your clothes – I mean it's alright for the Chuba, since they're not into the whole _clothes thing_. But obviously in this day and age and on this planet – you'd end up on the 6 o'clock news!" The Doctor's eyes bugged out at the mention of a teleport, but Pete looked hopeful.

"Absolutely not-"

"Now there's an idea-"

Rose frowned at Johnny ignoring the other two men, "Yeah, but where's he gonna end up? The nav's all screwy – something to do with it needing to be based on an orbiting ship or somethin'. Remember what happened to _Mickey_?" she shook her head "Sorry before your time, anyway you've seen the tape – he ended up between floors, and we were lucky he was in the plaster ceiling and not the _cement_ floor!"

"Oh Rose, we'd aim it for somewhere in the grounds. Then there's very little risk, wouldn't you agree?" he rubbed the back of his neck "and of course Jackie would be there waiting with a dressing gown and some slippers, so we all weren't _mentally scarred_." he shuddered dramatically, "Seeing him in bathers was enough to give me nightmares for weeks."

"Oi" Pete protested

Rose held back a smile and turned to her dad, "Reckon you could get it all sorted in time? I'm sure they're still playing with it in the basement, they were practising on fruit last time I checked – so you wouldn't have to wait for it to charge or anything."

"Give me five minutes" Pete smiled at Rose, "and Jac's you'd _better be_ waiting in the grounds, I don't wanna ends up on page 6 of tomorrows Times because some lucky cameraman caught an eyeful."

Johnny smirked, "_Oh Pete_, you'd make the front page – 'Millionaire takes naked early morning stroll'" he crowed before dashing out of the room. Rose giggled and let her mum go off to gather what she needed. She turned to the Doctor, the only other person in the room.

"_Teleportation_?" he asked "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you do work for _Torchwood_ after-all."

he strolled over to her, watching as she closed the laptop – it was now showing a blue screen as Pete had signed off. "18 minutes left." he reminded tapping his watch "I don't want to leave with only seconds to spare."

"So what do you think of Johnny?" Rose asked as she put her arms around his neck. "I mean this _is_ the most time you've spent with him, so?"

"Entirely overrated" the Doctor determined. Rose grinned but kept her thoughts to herself. "and I don't care how much you think he's reformed, he's not coming with us." Rose rolled her eyes. "I mean it, he's dangerous. He committed _genocide_, Rose – and it's not something to be taken lightly."

She frowned up at him, "So did _you_...or at least you _tried_ to, and you _thought_ you'd been successful until we found that Dalek in Stratten's museum of oddities." she reminded gently, but firmly. "And so did _I_ – you remember me turning their invasion force to dust, yeah?" She waited expectantly for an answer for his hypocrisy.

The Doctor frowned at her, he couldn't understand why she had to question his actions. It was done, end of story. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead, "That was different."

Rose opened her mouth and was about to say something that would have definitely started an argument when a small figure collided with her legs, knocking her off balance and forcing her to cling to the Doctor just so she could stay upright.

"Rose!" the figure cried happily "Your home!"

She laughed and scooped Tony into her arms, "_Ooh _your getting big now" she said settling him on her hip. She threw a smile over at Johnny who leaned lazily against the door-frame, touched that he'd remembered she needed to say goodbye to one more very special person before she left. Maybe for forever. _Oh God_, she didn't know where to start. He wasn't even 3 yet – and she wouldn't get to be at his birthday next month. And doubtfully _any_ after that – he wasn't going to understand.

Rose kissed the top of his head, and his sandy curls, she ignored the tear rolling down her cheek. She hadn't even thought of how this would effect him. Even if they did come back someday, he probably wouldn't even recognise her.

"Johnny woke me up" he said excitedly "he promised me cookies" he giggled his chubby arms around Rose's neck. Noticing her face his expression changed "If your sad I'll share my cookies with you." he offered sweetly.

"Oh honey, no you don't have to do that" Rose smiled fondly. She bit her lip, "I want you to meet someone." she said turning him so he had a good view of both the Doctor and Johnny.

Tony's eyes widened, "There's two Johnny's!" he gasped, his mouth gaping open as he openly stared as only children can. He turned with a serious face back to Rose, "But _you_ said Johnny wasn't allowed to do magic cause of the fire."

The Doctor stared at Rose pointedly, "It was nothing big, _just the curtains_ in the living room. Obviously mum wasn't too _thrilled_, but we had it completely under control." she explained quickly.

She turned her attention back to Tony, "Actually sweetheart it's not magic. This is the Doctor, remember I told you about him?" Tony nodded so she continued "He's Johnny's half brother, so that's why they look so similar." she glared at the Doctor when he looked like he wanted to interject with a correction.

"Rose has been waiting for a long long time for him to come back." Johnny added as he walked further into the room. Rose frowned, "Oi, that's _exactly_ what you were doing, Tyler." he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "and now that he's found her Rose can go travelling again- amongst the stars. She'll have _adventures_ just like the ones we tell you at bedtime, and someday she'll come back and tell you about them." he promised, putting an arm around Rose and beginning to lead her out of the room, with the Doctor trailing behind.

"Rose is going away?" Tony asked his bottom lip trembling.

"Only for a little while sweetheart" Rose assured him "and if I can come back I will, I promise."

"And you'll tell me more stories?" he asked after a bit of thought.

"_Of course_ I will, and the Doctor will too. We'll tell you stories until you can't stand to listen to us anymore. In the meanwhile, Johnny will still be here, with you and mum and dad. And he'll probably tell you _all _the stories I wouldn't let him!" She grinned down at him as they started going downstairs.

Tony exchanged a look with Johnny who grinned maniacally at him making Tony giggle. It was all quiet as they reached the ground floor and started for the kitchen, might as well grab one last breakfast. Rose's mind was on whether her father had had any luck with the transporter and whether her mother would even be able to even find him if he had. It's not like he could wave her down or call out – they had gardeners who'd be working by now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony arguing with Johnny.

"I _want _a cookie. You _promised_." He wiggled wanting to get down, so Rose placed him gently on the kitchen bench.

"Uh huh, yes I did but I didn't say _when_ now did I?" Johnny replied, standing in front of Tony, leaning down to eye level.

"You _promised_!"

"And I say Tiny Tyler is just going to have to have his breakfast first! Then you can have a cookie."

"No."

"Yes"

"You can't make me."

"You wanna bet?" Johnny asked scowling "What if I told your mum it was _you_ who put the lollypop in the VCR – _I _took the blame _I _can easily just tell the truth. _Then_ you'll be in trouble!"

Rose rubbed her eyes, noticing the Doctor looking like he wished he was anywhere but here. "Boys!" she yelled getting their attention, "_You _are having breakfast first young man, then we'll see about a cookie." she said looking at Tony "and _you_" she turned to Johnny "_blackmailing_ a 3 year old! I'm surprised...well not really" she laughed "after four months it feels like I have _2_ brothers." she sighed "What do you think mum would say about the _tweezers_ you lost in the VCR trying to get the lolly out? She spent _2 weeks_ looking for them, can't say she'd be _pleased with_ _you_. They were _very_ expensive."

"So now the tables have turned." Johnny said shaking his head sadly, "_This _is about that scarf I borrowed yesterday isn't it?"

"_If _I'd wanted _never _to see it again I would have left it in your room and I'm sure _something_ would have _grown_ over it!" she hissed at him, turning to make faces at Tony until he gave up being grumpy and giggled. "But _that's_ not the point, and _not _why I brought up the tweezers. What I was trying to remind you _brother dear_, was that I have more dirt on both of you then anyone in existence and I can use it at _my_ leisure."

Johnny scoffed confidently, "_Not_ for much longer."

"Then maybe I should _confess all_." Rose suggested. She gasped as Johnny leapt at her, she struggled giggling as he tickled her – refusing to ask for mercy. Tony watched enthralled as the pair battled, Rose getting the upper-hand at times and tickling Johnny - showing him no mercy. All thoughts of being on a strict time limit left their minds as they only focused on each other.

"Rose! Johnny! Honestly the _pair of you_, you act like your no older then Tony." Jackie scolded as she came in through the French doors with Pete trailing behind.

Rose and Johnny leapt apart turning to point at each other, yelling accusations.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I did not! You did!"

"I did not! You did!"

They stared at each other before roaring with laugher.

"It's good to be home." Pete smiled widely. He opened his arms for Rose, "Come here _you_. I want as many hugs as I can get before you leave."

Rose ran into his arms giving him a big hug, "Oh, I'm just glad it worked, I was afraid you'd end up in the _pond_."

Pete grinned and kissed the top of her head, "And miss saying goodbye to my _only_ daughter? The _pond_ wouldn't have stopped _me_!"

"You make good cereal." Tony mumbled loudly, and they all turned back to look at him. They found him seated on a stool at the bench, with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He waved the spoon as he spoke to the Doctor, "Almost as good as Wose."

The Doctor stood frozen a cereal box in his hands, he looked guilty. Rose, Johnny and Pete burst out laughing, while Jackie looked shocked, "Well look at _you_." she whispered disbelievingly "Your not good for nothing."

"Mum!" Rose protested, a hand pressed to her mouth. She looked away from Johnny who was now biting his lip very hard.

"He looked _hungry_." the Doctor explained with a sigh, running a tried hand through his hair.

"I'm sure he _did_."Pete assured "He's almost as bad as Johnny, they _both _try daily to eat us out of house and home."

"Oi" Tony and Johnny protested

"How long now?" Rose asked, having lost track of the time.

"Just 8 minutes." the Doctor answered apologetically.

"Oh, _your bag_." Johnny cried dashing off for the stairs, he paused next to the Doctor "She's had it packed for about _four years_. Just in case." he whispered and ran off.

"I _haven't _been packed for _four years_." Rose muttered quietly, she slipped out of her father's arms and walked over to Tony. She took his spoon and ate a bit of his breakfast. Tony glowered at her, "Oi, you'll share your cookies but not your breakfast?" she grinned eating a bit more before giving him back the spoon.

Rose looked up and was surprised by a sudden flash of light, she blinked noticing a camera in her mum's hands. "Oi mum, no _flash photography_!" Jackie turned to the Doctor and took a couple of pictures of him, pouting and glaring – as he tried to hide behind the cereal box.

Rose posed with her dad and Tony, as Johnny ran back in – just in time to get in between Jackie and the shot. "Oh you _lemming_, you've got his timing alright!" she complained gesturing at the Doctor.

Johnny put the strap of the bag over Rose's shoulder, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, lingering so Jackie could get the picture. He motioned for Tony to do the same and Jackie got a great shot of the three of them. Pete got behind Rose, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, giving Jackie the opportunity to take a couple of pictures of the her four favourite people in all the universes.

Rose struggled out of the hug-fest and made her way over to the Doctor, "How far away are you parked?" she asked worried.

Rubbing his nose and blinking indignantly as Jackie continued to take photos the Doctor sighed, "Not too far, just out in the grounds, we should probably start going now. You can say what you need to on the way. You've got 4 minutes."

"Lead the way." she nodded taking his hand. Pete grabbed Tony – who wasn't too happy about leaving his breakfast, and Johnny appeared at her other side to take her arm. Jackie snapped away tearfully as she followed them all outside.

* * *

They arrived at the TARDIS and the Doctor let Tony peer inside from the doorway, since Jackie wouldn't hear of him going in any further. Rose hugged Johnny tightly, fighting back tears, "Right look after them all, they're your responsibility now." she let out a little sob " This is just something I have to do. I wish I didn't need to leave, but..." she bit her lip looking at him helplessly.

Johnny wiped a tear from her cheek, "I understand, out of everyone. _I understand_." he whispered soothingly. "You _Rose Tyler_, are my best friend – forever and always – and I'd stop you and lock you in the _laundry cupboard_ if I didn't know you'd regret staying more then you could ever regret leaving."

Rose smiled through her tears, "I love you, so I'm expecting you to look after yourself as well." she swallowed hard, "I'd ask you to write, but then you wouldn't be able to send them...Oh write _anyway_!" she laughed "and I'll read them when I get back." she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Everyday" Johnny promised, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. He sighed, giving her one last wink before stepping away to talk to the Doctor, letting Rose move onto her father.

She walked into his open arms, burying her face in his shoulder, "Oh Dad" she sobbed, "I...I couldn't love you anymore then I do – it feels like I've known you _forever_!" she smiled looking down "I _know _Torchwood's in good hands, you'll stop Johnny from doing anything_ too_ stupid and you'll look after mum and Tony – I couldn't leave otherwise."

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll keep them _all_ out of trouble." he promised, kissing her forehead and releasing her sadly.

Rose walked over to her mum, who was still snapping away. She gently took the camera from her mother passing it to Pete. "Hey" she said softly, as she embraced her. "Mum I'll come back, it's not for forever, I promise."

"But you _can't_ promise that sweetheart." Jackie sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"I _can_ and am." Rose said firmly "This isn't forever. He got here twice, he can do it again – I'll _make_ him." Rose swiped at a few tears rolling down her face, "_Okay_?" she asked quietly.

Rose pressed her forehead against her mother's waiting, "I won't leave." she threatened. "I'll just _stay here_ and sulk."

Jackie smiled, "I bet you _would _too!" she tucked a piece of hair behind Rose's ear, "Alright sweetheart, goodbye but not forever. Don't suppose you could be a bit more _specific_? A couple of months? A couple of years? Christmas? And what's this goo in your hair, Rose what have you been up too?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Ask _Johnny_, I lost a bet and had to man the office today." she scowled "Well I guess it was yesterday. We'll be back before you know it." she promised kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Rose" the Doctor called impatiently from inside the TARDIS.

"I'm coming!" she called back racing to the TARDIS, she stopped in front of Johnny holding Tony. "I love you sweetheart, we'll be back soon and you can tell me about your adventures." she said kissing him on the cheek.

She took one last glance at her family, swallowed back a sob and let out a manic grin, "Nobody go in my room or office." she said warningly "and _I'll know_" she said glaring at Johnny and Tony. She took a deep breath "See you later" she called stepping inside and closing the door. The TARDIS left with a familiar whistling sound. Leaving the Tyler family down a member.

Johnny walked over with Tony to Pete and Jackie determined to lighten the mood. Pete was holding Jackie tightly as she cried. "_Love_ the dressing gown Pete" Johnny grinned finally noticing what he was wearing "_Pink's _your colour." Pete glowered at Johnny over Jackie's shoulder as Johnny took the camera from him.

He waved it with a smirk, "Bet the Post would pay through the nose for these shots of Pete Tyler Millionaire Director of Torchwood getting in touch with his feminine side."

Jackie snorted into Pete's shoulder, "I was in a _rush_!" she explained. She moved back and had a good look at him shaking her head. It did only reach his knees. "Oh Pete, get inside you do look daft. What if the neighbours saw you?"

"And _look at your legs!_" Johnny added enjoying himself "I'm _never_ going to be able to get to sleep again. I'm gonna need therapy Pete. Are you going to pay for that?"

Pete gaped at all of them. Tony's giggle was the last straw, and he growled. Johnny put Tony on the ground "Right _every_ man for himself." he declared legging it for the house. Tony raced off after him. Jackie glanced at Pete one last time before running off herself, Pete chasing very closely after her. Just another day in the Tyler household.

* * *

Rose ran down the ramp to the Doctor's side, "So where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Bed." Rose replied with a yawn dumping her bag on the grating, she caught the Doctor's surprised look and frowned "FOR SLEEP" she explained with a giggle and rubbed at her eyes "It's been a long couple of days."

The Doctor glanced down at the console, "He didn't want to come you know."

Rose curled up in the jump seat draping his coat around her, "You asked him?"

"Yeah, I thought you might..." he drifted off, pushing a couple of buttons and twisting a couple of knobs. "I dunno."

"Enjoy his company?" Rose suggested "You know, _I _could have told you he didn't want to come, if you'd asked."

"But I thought-"

"What, that I expected you to change your mind about him? Well yeah I hope you do. But he's happy there, he's found a home - a place where he fits."

"With the Tyler family." the Doctor sighed.

"With the Tyler family." Rose smiled "and personally we're very happy to have him."

She got up, his coat around her "And I'm very happy to be here, with you." she added giving him a hug. "I guess you could go as far to say that part of _you_ belongs with us."

The Doctor grimaced, "Well I would go _that_ far, I'm more of a one Tyler man myself." he grinned, his eyes locking with hers, sparkling.

"Is that _so_?" she asked her tongue poking out between her teeth as they held each others gazes.

Rose didn't notice the TARDIS's engines stop and was surprised when there was a knock at the doors. "Who could _that_ possibly be?" she asked puzzled.

"Go on answer it" the Doctor prompted "Make yourself useful."

"Sick of me already?" she teased walking over to answer it.

She pressed an ear to the doors, "Who is it?" she called loudly. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but stayed at the console, he turned the screen around to him and grinned. He knew exactly who was at the doors.

"I'll give you three guesses, Rosie." came the muffled reply. The Doctor watched pure joy wash over Rose's face as she easily recognised who was at the door. This was better then T.V, well at least this would do until he could sneak off to find a screen to view the disc 'Johnny' had slipped him – it contained the teleportation experiment of one Mickey Smith. Maybe they could all sit around and watch it together or maybe he'd just leak it onto the internet.

Rose shrieked and hastily grabbed for the door handles, "Jack!"

* * *

And it ends there...because i say so. So what do you think? I found the more i wrote 10.5's character the more i liked him - not as a replacement as the Doctor but he'd make a good friend or brother. I really liked making them one happy family and the Doctor's sort of this interloper stealing away Rose (not that she minds being stolen away). I read this fantastic fic where they just ran for it when he found her again - but i thought it needed a little more explanation in my fic, and i slipped in questions i want answered by someone (anyone) about the Doctor's hypocrisy regarding 10.5 being dangerous.


End file.
